


Coral, Baby's Breath and Forget-me-nots

by MrsDiablousRiddle



Series: Maribat March 2021 [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, MariBat, Maribat March, Not Canon Compliant, Prompt : Mominette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDiablousRiddle/pseuds/MrsDiablousRiddle
Summary: For Maribat March 2021 day 11 prompt Mominette.A sort of prequel to day 5 prompt Last Time talking about Marinette and her husband, named Flynn (he's British (sort of)).
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Original Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s) & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Maribat March 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188350
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Maribat March





	Coral, Baby's Breath and Forget-me-nots

**_Marinette remembers the day she met her late husband._ **

They were in college, just trying to make it through. He had just moved to the states from London and didn’t really know anyone so she invited him to a study group she was going to. Marinette sat down beside Tim, Kon on his other side with Steph and Cass across from them. Marinette’s new friend, Flynn, sat across from her, and the six studied for hours, eventually moving the study group back to Marinette’s apartment.

They ran into Jason there, Marinette wrapping the older man in a hug as the other five filed into the apartment.

“Hey, Jay-Jay,” Marinette said as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Whatcha doin’ here? Don’t you have your own place?”

“I don’t have Cool Ranch Doritos and Funyuns.” Jason pressed a kiss to Marinette’s forehead. “Hey Pix.”

“You know your brother, sisters, and Kon. The cutie with brown hair and blue eyes is Flynn from my Business Administration class.” Marinette smiled and settled against his side. “Flynn, this is my brother in all but blood Jason.”

“Hello, guy that my sister thinks is cute,” Jason said while looking at his other siblings.

“Hello, Marinette’s brother in all but blood.” Flynn smiled.

\---

**_Marinette remembers her first date with her late husband._ **

Marinette rifled through her closet looking for something to wear on her date with Flynn. She knew she wanted something a little edgier than what she normally did, granted she usually showed up to class in sweats but it was the thought that counts.

Eventually, she turned to look at Jason, who was drinking a smoothie while lounging on her bed. “What do you think?”

“What about that Jagged Stone shirt you have, not the merch the one, the one that you made him that he gave you after you left Paris with a pair of ripped jeans, some heeled ankle boots, and a leather jacket?” Jason let a smirk spread across his face as Marinette stared at him before she tackled him, making sure that he didn’t spill his smoothie on her bed.

“Thanks, Jay-Jay.” Marinette pressed kisses to his cheeks before going back to her closet. “Hey, Jay-Jay? Can you do my hair for me?”

Marinette got dressed while Jason plugged in the curling iron and got out Marinette’s makeup, knowing that she’d ask him to do her makeup too.

Marinette wore a pair of dark grey ripped skinny jeans, a black oversized shirt with hidden embroidery of a musical note at the bottom hem, brown lace up wedge booties and a brown leather jacket (that she borrowed from Jason). Jason had curled her hair away from her face and the left side pinned in the back while her makeup was light. Her eyes were done in a mix of pinks and browns with copious amounts of glitter, a thin black wing, and light mascara. She had a light pink lip and gold highlight, which matched the gold earrings she wore.

Flynn, on the other hand, wore blue jeans with a nice tee and sneakers with his hair styled away from his face.

They went to lunch and walked around a local park, simply talking and getting to know each other.

\---

**_And Marinette would never forget the day she got married._ **

Jason was her man of honour, wearing a beautiful coral suit jacket with coral dress pants. Cass, Steph, and Barbara were her bridesmaids, all in beautiful coral dresses. Their dresses were long dresses with lace cap sleeves and flattering on all three girls. Kate was stepping in as mother of the bride, and she wore a beautiful bronze coloured dress. The dress was off the shoulder, with a lace bodice and a satin skirt that reached her knees. Carrie was the flower girl, with a satin and tulle dress with flowers trapped inside the tulle. Her dress was white with coral coloured flowers.

Tim, Kon, Duke, and Damian were Flynn’s groomsmen, with Damian being his best man simply because the boys fought for it and Damian won. Tim, Kon, and Duke all wore black dress pants with coral dress shirts and baby's breath boutonnieres. Damian wore coral dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a black suit jacket with a baby’s breath and forget-me-not boutonniere. Dick was the only one not wearing coral, as he was dressed in a light gray three-piece suit. Dick had graciously offered to be the officiant.

Bruce wore a simple black three-piece suit with a coral tie and forget-me-not blue pocket square. Selina wore a stunning silver and bronze one-shoulder dress with forget-me-nots and baby’s breath woven into her hair. They were filling in for Flynn’s parents, who had disowned him for not wanting to follow in their footsteps. However, Flynn’s grandmother, a wonderful woman named Ariella, had decided to simply remove Flynn’s parents from her will and leave only Flynn in it because she had always been closer to Flynn than to his parents. She wore a lovely bronze shift dress and tan flats and sat in the first chair on Flynn’s side.

Marinette wore a white princess-style dress made of satin with a tulle overlay and matching coral flower petals trapped between the layers of tulle. She had baby’s breath and forget-me-nots braided into her hair. She would always remember it as the beginning of her happy life.

\---

**_The days her children were born were some of the happiest days of her life._ **

Marinette and Flynn had prepped for months before their first child was born. Jaden was born just after midnight on September ninth. She had brown hair and her mother’s blue-gray eyes. Rowan, their second child, was born just before noon on January fifteenth. He looked like a miniature version of Flynn. With Charlie, their third, being born nearly a year later on January thirteenth at six in the afternoon. He had black hair and Flynn’s blue eyes.’. Haden, their youngest, was born two and a half years after Charlie, on July twenty-seventh at a little after six in the morning. She looked like a miniature version of Marinette.

Marinette would always say that her favourite creation in life was her children, and she would never regret a single second spent with them.


End file.
